


Ani and Aurus

by Lukra (49percentchanceofbees)



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/49percentchanceofbees/pseuds/Lukra
Summary: Ani the body-swapping spirit claims that they reincarnate into the bodies of their children in a completely ethical manner. But Aurus, their former consort, accuses Ani of demonically stealing bodies from innocent hatchlings.





	1. Chapter 1

Aurus looked down at her children and knew instantly that they all had souls.

“Excellent,” said Ani, their father. “I shall no longer require your services, Aurus.”

Aurus glanced up, startled, from her contemplation of the hatchlings’ perfect forms. “You’re going to take one of them … ?”

Ani blinked at her with something like disappointment. “I don’t take anything, Aurus. This one is me now.”

They indicated with a claw one of the small tundras, the one with a stripe of brown color down their belly.

“Then how are you speaking to me?” Aurus said, her voice becoming bitter. She had never felt quite sure whether she believed Ani’s claims of reincarnation and spirit magic – but now, seeing her children, and listening to Ani talk about them, she knew she didn’t.

“The full transfer can take some time,” Ani said. They reached to pick up the little tundra, and Aurus went to stop them, but her fae body was too small; Ani brushed her aside. “My soul resides in this body now, but most of my consciousness is still in the old one. Which is convenient: I wouldn’t want to spend time relearning how to talk.”

“You’re a liar,” Aurus said coldly. She reached for the magic around her, uncertain what she intended to do but certain that she could not let Ani take her child.

But her magic collapsed in around her as Ani looked at her with cold Fire eyes. “You knew the terms of our agreement from the beginning, Aurus. If you objected, you ought not have taken my gold.”

Aurus tried again to gather her magic, but she had never fought before, either, and Ani snuffed her power out as easily as dousing a candle.

“The other hatchlings are yours to raise,” Ani said, bundling the little tundra into their coat. “I believe this concludes our relationship.”

“Wait!” Aurus glanced down, reminded of her other hatchlings, unwilling to leave them even to save their sibling, and by the time she had made up her mind to pursue Ani, the tundra was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurus catches up with Ani, the body-switching spirit, and confronts them for using the body of her child.

Ani and their mate, Algrenir, had a perfectly nice, quiet evening at home until a fae came smashing through the window.

“Really!” Ani said, recognizing the intruder. “Do you have any idea how much glass costs this far from the Ashfall Wastes? You could have used the door, Aurus. I would have let you in.”

“I did not come here to knock on your door.” Being a fae, Aurus sounded monotone, but her fins trembled furiously as she circled Ani and Algrenir. “I did not come here to be let in. I came here to stop you from doing to someone else’s child what you’ve done to mine.”

Ani regarded her carefully. They did not want to hurt her – they were not a violent dragon. However, considering her method of arrival and the terms on which they had parted, Ani had a feeling that Aurus might want to hurt them. Ani was perfectly capable of defending themself, but still, they pressed closer to Algrenir.

Aurus noticed and turned her attention to the guardian. “Are you Ani’s next dupe?”

“Algrenir is perfectly aware of the terms of our agreement, as you were,” Ani said, a bit sharply. They took considerable care to ensure that they did not deceive or exploit the dragons they took as mates – that everyone knew going into the relationship exactly what it entailed and agreed of their own free will.

“I am.” Algrenir nodded, watching Aurus with some confusion. “Treasure for eggs and childcare; it’s not a complicated contract.”

“And Ani told you what those eggs are for? That they’ll abandon most of them, and those are the lucky ones?” Aurus turned on Ani again. “You’re not content with stealing just one body, are you? You’ll toss my child’s husk aside like garbage the instant something better comes along – just like you did to me and your other children.”

“How are the children, by the way?” Ani asked, before Algrenir could speak. “They must be grown by now.”

“They’re fine,” Aurus said. No anger made it into her voice, but her fins snapped back in utter fury. “As if you care. I didn’t come here to talk about custody – leaving me alone with hatchlings to raise is but the least of your crimes.”

“The fact that I would not remain once reincarnated was part of the contract from the beginning,” Ani said, growing frustrated with the need to repeat themself. “Algrenir knows that, do you not?”

Algrenir nodded. “Wouldn’t imagine you’d be that helpful as a baby, either. But you promised me a nice severance package with which to raise the last batch.”

“Funds that you received, Aurus. If you objected, you ought not to have taken my gold to begin with.” Ani had to twist their neck to keep Aurus in sight as she bobbed and weaved around the two larger dragons.

“I’m not here to talk about custody,” Aurus repeated. “I’m here to stop you from ever stealing a body again, from doing to someone else’s child what you did to mine – I’m here to drive you from that stolen body, my child’s body – ”

“Do you intend to murder me?” Ani asked, as if merely curious, tilting their head. “Do you want to be a murderer?”

“An exorcism is not murder,” Aurus said, fins stiff with determination. “Putting to rest a stolen body, a puppet animated by evil, is not murder. And even if it were, it would be outweighed by the need to stop you from ever snuffing out a child’s soul again. I will accept that stain on my conscience if it stops you.”

“You are quite determined,” Ani sighed, twitching their tail. They stood up. “Very well. Stop flitting about and act already.”

Aurus went still for a moment – as still as she could get while airborne – as if the concept of actually attacking Ani startled her. Then she reared back, hovered, gathered golden magic in her claws and throat, and struck.

*

Aurus woke in the mud. It took her some time to drag herself upright, and then she had to carefully fold her wings, which had been thrown all askew. But they weren’t broken; she was bruised in both body and pride, but nothing was broken. That almost struck her as another insult, as if Ani had not even found her threatening enough to truly hurt her. As if she were too small and too weak and … Aurus struggled not to cry, her fins drooping. It had hurt so much – she’d underestimated how she’d feel on seeing Ani again. On seeing her child again, their body and soul consumed by Ani before they ever had a chance to grow.

And they would do it again. She hadn’t stopped them; she had accomplished nothing. She just wasn’t strong enough. Ever since her hatchlings had grown, she’d devoted her life to pursuing Ani, and that devotion had been for nothing. Finding Ani was futile if she couldn’t actually do anything about them. How had they gotten so strong?

Sitting in the mud as it started to rain, Aurus gave up and let herself cry.

Then, after what felt like hours, she got up. She pulled herself back together. Ani had bested her, yes – which meant that she had to get better. Attacking Ani as a grieving mother hadn’t worked, so she wouldn’t be a grieving mother anymore. Tracking them down without the ability to fight them was pointless, so she wouldn’t track them down until she could be sure of stopping them.

It was time to leave behind the old, weak Aurus, the one who cried in the mud. Time to become someone else – someone Ani would learn to fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her search for [Ani](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=94713&tab=dragon&did=43034107), [Aurus](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=94713&tab=dragon&did=43023930) comes to rely on Clan Lukra's Oracles, leading [Ammanas](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=94713&tab=dragon&did=33573742) to eventually suggest that she join the clan.

Ammanas looked at the fae who’d just fluttered into the Pilgrim’s Rest and thought,  _ This one’s trouble _ . Her eyes had the gleam of a fanatic’s, her armor the scuffs of heavy use, and she definitely wanted something.  _ Get in line _ : dragons didn’t come to the Oracles unless they wanted something rather badly, badly enough to journey to the out-of-the-way little Arcane clan. But this particular fae stood out. She came right up to Ammanas and said, “I hear you have Oracles here.”

 

“That’s what the folks inside tell me,” Ammanas said, rather wryly. He didn’t mean to imply disbelief, but it was a silly question, considering that this  _ was _ the Home of Oracles; none of the dragons around them would have shown up if they didn’t have Oracles.

 

“I need to see them.”

 

“You and everyone else.” Ammanas waved his tail to indicate the rest of the dragons and beast-folk here in the Rest’s courtyard.

 

The fae glanced around, as if she hadn’t really registered the crowd before. “It’s urgent. I need to see them quickly.”

 

Ammanas sighed. “Everyone says that. If you’ll give me your name, I’ll put you on the list.”

 

“Aurus.” For a moment the fae seemed about to complain; then she flicked her fins -- the equivalent of a shrug, according to Ammanas’ carefully studied understanding of fae body language.

 

“And what question do you intend to ask the Oracles?” Ammanas asked. “You don’t have to go into specifics, but having a general idea of what you’re looking for will allow us to schedule you with an Oracle who suits your needs.”

 

“I’m looking for a particular demon. I need to know where to find them.”

 

Ammanas looked at Aurus’ armor. Somehow he imagined that her purpose in tracking down this creature was not a peaceful one, but that was none of his business. He noted down the information next to Aurus’ name. “I’ll assign you a room while you wait -- there will be a small fee involved, however. If you don’t wish to pay, you’re welcome to camp outside the inn.”

 

They haggled briefly over the fee before Aurus acquiesced and Ammanas gave her a room.

 

That was the first time Aurus came to Clan Lukra but certainly not the last. She got her answer -- from Achzina, this first time, which fell before he left the clan -- and set off, then returned. This time Acrux answered her question, and she left with fresh determination -- and then came back. Frip gave her a location, and she headed out again …

 

“Not having much luck catching that demon, are you?” Ammanas said, around the fifth time she passed through Pilgrim’s Rest. By now Achzina had left, but Acrux and Frip continued to supply her with information.

 

Aurus’ fins contracted in a way that Ammanas thought communicated embarrassment, or perhaps anger. “This time I’ll get them. This time I’ll stop them for good.”

 

Ammanas went to take her inn fee, then hesitated. “If you’re going to use the Oracles’ wisdom this often, you might want to consider making a more long-term arrangement with us.”

 

“What do you mean?” Being a fae, she couldn’t sound defensive, but from the angle of her fins Ammanas suspected she still felt on guard.

 

“Let’s talk to Aridatha and Freya about it,” Ammanas suggested. He’d already run the concept of such an arrangement by Aridatha, who agreed that they might as well stop running paperwork for Aurus every time she showed up. “At the very least we should be able to get you a bulk discount and some kind of expedited entry. Or … well, maybe you could join the clan entirely, if you bring useful skills to the table and would be willing to employ them for us. Obviously we’d help you as well -- as a clan member, you’d always find food, lodging, and aid here, free of charge and without a wait.”

 

Aurus’ fins perked up. “Would your guards be able to help me take down Ani?”

 

“Maybe,” Ammanas said, doubtfully. He doubted Lioska would agree to commit any of their small forces to such a mission, but he couldn’t rule it out completely. “At the very least, they would guard you against any attempts this demon might make against you -- giving you a safe home base.”

 

Aurus’ wings drooped wearily. “It would be nice to have somewhere to truly rest without looking over my shoulder. All right, let’s go talk about it.”


End file.
